This invention relates in general to the marking of logs and more precisely to a method used with a processor, multi-process machine or other machines for processing or working trees to color-mark logs, preferably timber, fed into the machine.
The present invention is based on an aim not yet realized to simplify and facilitate, and thereby to render cheaper, the measuring of wood, and primarily of timber. This wood measuring or volume determination of specially timber has been and still is carried out more or less manually and involves a highly tedious and labout-requiring procedure. It was tried to simplify and rationalize this procedure, but so far without satisfactory result from a measurement technical aspect as regards timber.